


What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger

by LZClotho (LZielinsky)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Holodeck Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/pseuds/LZClotho
Summary: BDSM Warning. Janeway and Seven share an intense role reversal when Seven seeks release from her past. Takes place some nebulous time in 5th season.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2003. revised and expanded to better reflect BDSM SSC rules with help from Rhapsody.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager, and I'm going to kill you." 

The blonde young woman arched an eyebrow. "I am Borg," she replied imperiously. "How do you expect to defeat me?" Her words were precise and clipped, though as she looked longer into cerulean eyes coming closer, she felt a quiver start in her abdominal cavity. 

As she had stated, the small auburn-haired woman before her in the Cube corridor was every inch the formidable Federation captain. Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct to Unimatrix Zero-One, stood in her alcove, looking down on the insignificant human, having fulfilled her duty as an obedient drone and demanding the intruder's identity. Around them on the Borg ship, other drones moved unimpeded and unaffected by the discussion playing out between the two.

The auburn-haired captain moved to Seven’s right, so her eyes followed -- out of a measure of caution, she told herself. Then a hand shot out to the console and Seven was suddenly in the grip of a pair of restraints that locked her into the alcove.

Seven did not cry out. But the action had caused a shot of adrenaline and she jerked at the constraining locks around her lower arms. She still had mostly free movement with her torso and her legs, but she could not move away as the Starfleet captain advanced into her personal space. 

The Borg did not experience fear, so it could not be that emotion which caused the quiver in Seven's body when she felt the captain’s hand trace her eye brow and the eyepiece which enhanced her vision range. 

“You are human,” Captain Janeway snapped.

“I don’t know what it is to _be_ human.” Seven inhaled as Janeway’s eyes -- slate gray in the strobing ship’s lighting -- held her in thrall.

“I will show you.” The words were spoken with entreaty.

“Humanity can show me _nothing!_ ” Seven spat.

Janeway’s hand moved -- and Seven was shocked to feel loss when it left her face -- down her suit front, taking the zipper of her gray biosuit with it. Fingers skimmed skin in which every cell though deadened, suddenly screamed for the touch. 

The biosuit was pushed down Seven’s arms, further trapping her attempts to move away from the Starfleet captain’s unusual combat. Light fingers moved against Seven’s abdomen between the bands of the implant which synthesized the ship’s energy directly to replenish her systems.

Seven felt _vulnerable_. She wanted to demand, “Stop!” but only a broken whimper escaped between her lips which she clamped shut against admitting any weakness.

Her knees weakened though at the woman's low voice. 

"Your humanity is what I want, _Annika_." 

Seven gasped in outrage at the human name given to her by her parents. “I am _not_ human! Annika is dead.”

“I promised to return her to life.” The starship captain, Kathryn Janeway burred, brushing her hand down from Seven's vulnerable throat to her curves. Anxiety warred with expectation and buckled Seven's knees, the alcove restraints were the only things keeping her upright under the Human's assault on her nervous system. "And I keep my promises. I will _kill Seven_... with kindness." 

Seven's eyes shot open at the feel of firm fingers pulling at her nipples. The atmosphere of the cube was warm, but the nipples stood hard, as if begging for the human captain's attention. Appalled by her body's betrayal, Seven tried to retreat from the hands awakening her flesh. 

"I am Borg," she breathed. "Kindness... is... irrelevant." 

The mouth settling on her nipple was hot and wet, creating sensations that surged through her body with the force of electrical discharge. It curved into a smile at her involuntary moan. "We'll see," Janeway said imperiously, completing Seven's disrobing with a rough pull. 

Seven arched against her restraints again. "Release me." She meant it as an order, but there was the beginning of a plea in her tone. 

Fingers trailed over her stomach and into the down covering her sex. "No," she was corrected, a fingertip delving into her center, slipping easily through the wetness there. "You will discover your own release." A second finger joined the first, and Seven shut her eyes tight as shadows edged her vision. 

Rhythmic and deep, Janeway's fingers set up a resonance vibration in Seven's body. If not for her restraints the young woman knew she already would have collapsed to the dais. She tried to vocalize objections, but succeeded only in raw pants, punctuated with tiny cries and finally another plea. 

"Oh, Kathryn... Please..." Her head fell back; her body jerked and she sagged. The slim digits within never ceased, never slowed. "Kathryn... Kathryn... please." Her head drifted forward and she open her eyes to find Janeway only a breath away. 

The captain demanded imperiously, "Are you dying, Seven?" 

Seven quivered. She fought to get out, "Let me die." Tears flowed down her right cheek; the left false eye incapable of such expression. 

Janeway's thumb slid over Seven's hardened clitoris, setting the bundle of nerves aflame. The tempo within Seven suddenly changed. Her orgasm shook every muscle and fire consumed her. “Annika, come.” 

The rough, tender sound of Kathryn’s voice caused Seven's chest to explode from the tightness of emotion and behind her eyes she succumbed to a burst of light, crying out aloud, "Kathryn, save me!" 

"I am here to save you," Janeway's voice slipped through the heat offering Seven cool respite. A hand slid over her right one and she vaguely heard a click. Her body collapsed and she was vaguely aware of another cushioning her fall to the deck before her world shattered.

Seven's eyes fluttered open. She lay on the dais looking up at the ceiling, her arms ached slightly but they had been released from the restraints. Her hands rested lightly on her lap, lightly covered by a smaller one. Turning her head she followed the arm up until she met the face of her companion through this ordeal. She was surprised to find her internal awareness of time, a function of her Borgness, was at least momentarily offline. “How long..?”

“Just relax. We’ve got nowhere to be.” 

Seven realized she lay on Kathryn’s strong thighs. The older woman’s fingers stroked reassuringly through the loosened hair on Seven's head. Janeway's face slowly curved into a generous, loving smile. 

"You saved me," Seven breathed her thanks to the woman she had come to see as a self-appointed guardian and savior.

"Annika," Kathryn nuzzled Seven’s cheek. "I always will." She bestowed a kiss on Seven’s lips. 

Kathryn’s expression shifted to what Seven clearly recognized as dismay when her gaze narrowed on Seven’s arms. It was only then Seven felt the abrasions from her restraints. 

“Why didn’t you use your safe word?” Kathryn’s voice was full of dismay.

Seven was touched by her lover’s concern. The scene had been cathartic, just as she had read, but the other woman had been harboring reservations that she could see it through the way Seven had felt she needed. “I am fine, Kathryn. My nanoprobes are already repairing the superficial damage.”

“Are you certain?” Kathryn kissed one mark tenderly.

“I am certain.” She removed her arm from Kathryn’s grip and moved instead to brush her fingers against the other woman’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Silence surrounded them in peaceful comfort for long moments. Then Janeway shifted. 

"Computer, end simulation. Transport two to the Captain's Quarters." The Borg cube faded from sight, the yellow and black holodeck grid revealed before the computer whisked them away. 

**THE END**


End file.
